S'assumer
by Sea-Rune
Summary: Après la résurrection, Saga aimerait se réconcilier avec son frère et révéler un secret qu'il cache à ses pairs.


_Salut à tous, me revoilà avec un OS écrit sous une trop forte chaleur. C'est pas de la grande littérature mais je me suis bien éclater à l'écrire donc j'espère que ça vous plaira._

_Bonne lecture et une petite pensée à tous ceux qui subissent la canicule_

_(Petit message pour Arthy: Promis il y a pas de Zéloaque, enfin si mais pas vraiment)_

_..._

_Il ne savait pas comment aborder ce sujet avec ses pairs, et se disait même la plupart du temps qu'il ne devrait même pas l'aborder. Aucun d'eux n'était comme lui. Ils étaient beaucoup de choses: des guerriers, des assassins, des traîtres, des meurtriers même.  
Mais de tout ce qu'ils avaient pu être et ce qu'il avaient pu se pardonner, il ne s'agissait pas du même domaine aujourd'hui. Maintenant, il désirait être lui-même, avancer dans sa vie après des années stagnantes de mensonges.  
Recommencer. Pas de zéro, c'était impossible, mais repartir sur des bases saines, non pourries par le vice et la traîtrise._

_Plongé dans ses pensées, il ne vit pas le coup arriver. Un poing s'abattit sur son visage et l'envoya au sol. Un goût métallique emplit immédiatement sa bouche._

_''-Tu te fous de moi ?''_

_Il releva la tête pour faire face à un visage semblable au sien, sauf que celui-ci possédait des yeux emplis de rage._

_''-C'est bon, tu es de retour parmi les vivants ?''_

_Une haine dirigée contre lui._

_''-Tu me harcèles depuis des semaines pour qu'on passe du temps ensemble et maintenant que j'ai accepté tu ne lâches plus un mot et tu observes le vide.  
-Kanon...  
-Tais-toi, j'en ai plus rien à faire de tes excuses. Trouve-toi quelqu'un d'autre pour épancher ta pitié et ton besoin de te repentir.''_

_Son jumeau tourna les talons et s'éloigna à grands pas, abandonnant Saga seul sur le sol poussiéreux du terrain d'entraînement.  
L'aîné des gémeaux soupira longuement, encore un autre de ses problèmes. Son frère le haïssait, ou du moins éprouvait une certaine animosité à son égard. S'il avait eu vingt ans de moins, il aurait pleuré. Leur relation depuis leur retour à la vie se limitait à tenter de se réconcilier, échouer lamentablement, s'ignorer et recommencer.  
Le grec avait tout tenter, essayer toutes les activités pour qu'ils se rapprochent, en vain. Ils faisaient un pas en avant pour en faire trois en arrière. Cela devenait particulièrement frustrant à la longue.  
Il quitta finalement l'arène pour aller se poser sur un muret à moitié en ruines et observer le vide._

_OoOoO_

_Une vague de cosmos furieux fit flancher Eaque dans le confortable fauteuil où il était installé. Il ne prit même pas la peine de relever le visage du livre qu'il lisait._

_''-Tu t'es encore battu avec ton frangin ?''_

_L'autre de contenta d'aller s'affaler sur un sofa proche._

_''-Fais comme chez toi.''_

_Le silence lui répondit de nouveau._

_''-C'est pas que ça m'ennuie de faire la conversation tout seul mais bon.''_

_Le Garuda voulait bien être gentil, faire le psychologue pour un ancien ennemi, mais il ne fallait pas pousser non plus.  
Avec agacement il referma son ouvrage en le claquant et fit mine de se lever._

_''-C'est bon je vais chercher Rhada.''_

_Le squatter le stoppa net dans sa lancée, manquant de lui arracher un bras au passage._

_''-T'as pas intérêt.  
-Alors tu m'expliques ?  
-Saga je pense que ça suffit comme explication.  
-C'est l'explication à tous tes problèmes, il va falloir être plus précis que ça.  
-C'est lui le problème. Il a décidé de se comporterr comme le frère parfait depuis qu'on est revenu. Il veut qu'on fasse tout ensemble, essaie de me traîner avec lui à la moindre occasion.  
-Et c'est un problème qu'il veuille passer du temps avec toi ?  
-Imagine un peu si Rhada' et Minos décidaient du jour au lendemain de rester h24 avec toi.  
-Ça va pas d'avoir des idées pareilles ? On s'entreturaient en moins de deux.  
-Bref, il tourne autour du pot, évite le sujet qui fâche. Il veut qu'on avance ensemble alors qu'on ne s'est même pas demandé pardon.  
-Attends... Tu me dis que tu n'as toujours discuté avec Saga des horreurs que vous vous êtes fait subir ?  
-C'est pas faute d'avoir essayé.''_

_S'en fut trop pour Eaque qui partit dans un grand éclat de rire sous le regard furieux de Kanon._

_''-Ravi que ma vie t'amuse autant, siffla ce-dernier.  
-Non mais rends-toi compte du ridicule de la situation, tu as réussi l'exploit de te taper Rhada' et de le faire tomber amoureux de toi avant même de te rabibocher avec ton propre frangin, qui au passage est dans le même camp que toi à présent. Avoue que c'est du génie.''_

_Le juge esquiva de justesse le vase que Kanon voulu lui lancer au visage. La pauvre poterie alla s'écraser contre un mur._

_''-Tu viens de briser une des rares œuvres survivantes de Pompéi.  
-Quelle idée de garder une chose pareille ici ?  
-Les spectres viennent rarement ici pour me balancer mes propres affaires au visage, va savoir pourquoi.''_

_Le gémeau lança un coup d'œil désespéré aux fragments anciens, se demandant l'espace d'un instant si de la colle suffirait à réparer l'antiquité._

_''-Pourquoi j'ai décidé de te raconter mes problèmes déjà ?  
-Parce que tes petits copains du sanctuaire apprécient trop ton frangin pour être objectif sur la question, les marinas ne le connaissent pas assez pour émettre un jugement, Rhada te dirait de l'envoyer balader vu qu'il le déteste à cause de toi, et Minos en a sûrement rien à faire. Personnellement je t'aurais conseillé le seigneur Hadès, il sait gérer ce genre de situation vu sa propre fratrie.  
-Je n'arrive pas à savoir si tu es sérieux dans ton inbécilité ou non.  
-Je suis pas assistant social ou sos famille en détresse. Moi quand je m'engueule avec mes frangins, on s'ignore juste pendant quelques siècles. Je fais de mon mieux pour t'aider alors si t'es pas content, tu bouges de mon salon et tu retournes chouiner chez tes chevaliers plaqués-or.  
-Comme si tu préférais rester avec un vieux boucain poussiéreux plutôt que de socialiser. Remarque tu pourrais ouvrir un club de lecture avec Camus et Rune.  
-Je t'ai déjà dit que je te détestais ?''_

_OoOoO_

_''Ça fait combien de temps que tu fixes le vide comme ça ?''_

_Le gardien de la troisième maison sursauta à l'interpellation. Des secondes, des minutes, des heures peut-être. Il ne savait la durée sur laquelle il avait tenté de trouver une solution à son problème fraternel.  
L'intru l'ayant coupé dans ses réflexions se posa à ses côtés sans se faire inviter._

_''-T'étais pas en train de te parler à toi-même ? Rassure-moi.  
-Milo, j'apprécierais que tu m'épargnes tes blagues douteuses.  
-D'accord mais comment je suis censé te remonter le moral si j'ai pas le droit de faire de l'humour et que je sais même pas pourquoi tu fais la gueule.  
-Je ne fais pas la gueule je réfléchis simplement.  
-D'accord et pourquoi tu réfléchis en faisant une tête de dix pieds de long. C'est quoi le problème ? Kanon t'as annoncé qu'il rejoignait Asgard ou les spectres cette fois ?''_

_Le gémeau soupira longuement à la mention du prénom de son cadet._

_''-Bon on a trouvé la source du problème, ou au moins l'un d'entre eux. Alors, tu lui a dit quoi pour qu'il se mette en rogne cette fois ?  
-Rien, je n'ai absolument rien dit alors que j'aurais dû.  
-Quand tu parles il veut te casser les dents mais maintenant c'est même quand tu te tais qu'il en a envie.  
-J'ai tout essayé pour qu'on renoue, rien ne fonctionne.''_

_Ses phalanges avaient viré au blanc tant il serait les poings.  
Le scorpion lui tapota gentiment dans le dos par compassion._

_''-Allez on va bien trouver une solution. T'es pas le seul à vouloir régler le problème. J'en ai ras-le-bol de voir mon meilleur ami débarqué chez moi pour se plaindre de toi à n'importe quelle heure du jour ou de la nuit.  
-Camus se plaint de moi ?  
-Non qu'est ce que tu racontes ? On parle de Kanon, pas de Camus.  
-Ce n'est pas Camus qui est censé être ton meilleur ami ? Depuis quand ce titre revient à mon frère ?''_

_Le huitième gardien rougit violemment à la remarque et détourna le regard._

_''-Camus c'est une catégorie à part, murmura-t-il.  
-Je comprends parfaitement, ne t'inquiète pas.''_

_Milo écarquilla les yeux à cette annonce._

_''-Vraiment ? s'étrangla-t-il.  
-Évidemment. Même si Ayoros est mon meilleur ami, cela ne peut pas rivaliser avec la place que Kanon a dans mon cœur et je suis sûr qu'il pense la même chose pour Aiolia.  
-Attends tu...  
-Enfin je suis ravi que vous ayez pu développer une telle relation fraternel sans même avoir de liens du sang.''_

_Le plus jeune éclata d'un grand éclat de rire particulièrement désespéré._

_''-C'est ça, je le vois comme un frangin, rien d'autre.''_

_Il voulait se frapper la tête contre un mur après le faux espoir qu'il venait d'avoir._

_''-Bon pour en revenir à notre problème, t'as essayé de faire quoi comme activité avec Kanon ? Il y a bien un truc auquel tu n'as pas pensé. Je sais pas, vous entraîner ensemble par exemple.  
-Ça n'a pas marché, cela a même empiré les choses.  
-Un truc moins violent alors. Peut-être un simple repas tous les deux vu que vous ne manger jamais ensemble.  
-Nous sommes des guerriers, pas des cuisiniers, nous n'avons même pas réussi à finir de préparer le repas.  
-Ah, c'était ça les explosions ?  
-Je préférerais oublié cet incident.  
-Bon et sinon une petite sortie en ville, ça vous ferait changer d'air.  
-Nous avons essayé aussi et c'est sûrement ce qui s'est le plus mal passé.  
-À quel point vous en êtes pour vous embrouillez juste en marchant ?  
-Je ne sais toujours pas la raison, nous avons simplement rencontré un groupe de personnes, l'un d'entre eux était d'ailleurs particulièrement amical avec nous deux. Ça a eu l'air d'énerver Kanon qui l'a frappé au visage puis il est parti sans un mot.  
-Et il ne t'a pas dit pourquoi il l'avait frappé ?  
-Non, il a juste marmoné des propos incohérents sur les tarés obsédés par les jumeaux.''_

_Milo dût retenir un soupir exaspéré face à l'étrange pureté sacro-sainte de Saga. Il était presque sûr que même Shun aurait compris les intentions de la personne._

_OoOoO_

_Si le premier gémeau avait épanché ses malheurs avec son camarade du scorpion, le second avait continué de vider son sac chez le Garuda._

_''-Tu veux dire qu'il n'a pas réalisé que ce type essayait de vous mettre tous les deux dans son lit ? S'étouffa le juge.  
-L'idée ne lui est même pas passé par la tête, il y a juste vu une tentative d'amitié.  
-J'ai jamais vu quelqu'un aveuglé autant par son hétérosexualité, quel gâchis.  
-Ce gars se serait foutu à poil qu'il lui aurait demandé si c'est parce qu'il avait trop chaud.  
-Dommage quand même, vous ne pouviez être jumeaux jusqu'au bout, il a fallu qu'il manque une des meilleurs partie.''_

_Le spectre rejeta alors la tête en arrière dans un effet dramatique et essuya une fausse larme._

_''-Je peux savoir pourquoi tu fais un drame de la sexualité de Saga ? Il t'as tapé dans l'œil ? ''_

_Un sourire en coin répondit à sa question._

_''-Tu essayes de te mettre qui à dos avec une idée pareille ? Lui, Rhada ou moi ?  
-Peut-être que je suis réellement attiré par lui sans aucune arrière pensé.  
-Bien sûr, comme Julian n'avait aucune arrière pensé quand il a demandé Saori en mariage.  
-Je ne compte pas demander ton frangin en mariage.  
-Tant mieux pour toi, ce n'est pas encore légal ici.  
-T'inquiète tu peux toujours épouser Rhada'.''_

_Kanon saisit innocemment une autre décoration de la pièce être ses mains, l'examinant sous tous ses détails._

_''-On va faire simple, à la prochaine allusion idiote de ma relation avec ton frère, tu pourras dire adieu à ta précieuse antiquité.  
-Tu comptes vraiment briser toutes mes affaires ? J'ai récupéré cette sculpture à Pétra avant que la ville soit abandonnée au VIIème siècle. Avec le vase que tu as brisé, ça vaut certainement plus que ton armure. Alors maintenant tu reposes ça ou je te balance dans le cocyte.''_

_OoOoO_

_Bien plus tard dans la soirée, l'aîné des gémeaux était posé sur une chaise à la table de la troisième maison en compagnie du scorpion et du verseau, le premier n'ayant pas voulu le lâcher avant qu'ils trouvent une solution, et le second ayant été plus au moins forcé à suivre l'action.  
Divers biscuits étaient éparpillés dans une assiette, plusieurs tasses d'un thé refroidi étaient oubliées dans un coin de la table, et une ribambelle de prospectus encombrait l'espace restant._

_''-Aquarium?''_

_Le huitième gardien tenait en main un papier couvert de poissons multicolores et de bulles, affichant les mots Venez buller avec nous.  
Ses compères l'observèrent avec fatigue._

_''-Ça lui rappellerait le sanctuaire sous-marin, c'est vrai, marmonna-t-il d'un air coupable.''_

_Camus extirpa de la pile une brochure pour une pièce de théâtre et en lu le synopsis:_

_''- Le crapaud et l'oiseau, une histoire d'amour déchirante entre un grand roi antique et un simple soldat que tous essayent de séparer. Le nouveau chef œuvre du dramaturge Zerloak Faurerveur qui combat avec audace l'homophobie actuelle.''_

_Tous échangèrent des regards fuyant après cette lecture._

_''-Deux hommes ensemble, c'est moderne, déclara Saga en se raclant la gorge.  
-Je doute que ton frère apprécie le théâtre, coupa court le français.''_

_Rapidement éloigner le sujet que personne ne voulait aborder.  
L'aîné des grecs saisit une autre page sans grande conviction._

_''-Le musée archéologique national ?  
-On vit déjà dans un sanctuaire antique, tu ne veux pas voir des choses modernes pour changer ?  
-L'archéologie ne se limite pas à ce qu'on peut voir au sanctuaire Milo.  
-Si vous allez parler d'art antique, faites ça dehors, j'ai eu ma dose pour aujourd'hui.''_

_Un certain cadet des gémeaux aux joues rougis, cheveux en bataille, yeux pétillants et vêtements de travers venait de faire son entrée dans le temple._

_''-Tu as passé un bon après-midi à ce que je vois, taquina le scorpion. On peut avoir le prénom de ta conquête?  
-La ferme.  
-C'est pas commun comme patronyme.  
-Milo, il y a des moments où il faut savoir te taire.  
-Mais Camus...''_

_Le verseau désigna simplement le plus vieux de la pièce par un discret signe de tête.  
À cet instant même, Saga ne se sentait pas comme un chevalier, pas l'ami, ni même l'égal des autres membres de la pièce. Il était un individu à qui on cachait des choses, en qui on n'avait pas confiance sur certains sujets. Et cela lui laissait un goût amer dans la bouche.  
Le gémeau se leva et planta son regard dans celui de son jumeau._

_''-Tu es bien assez grand pour choisir ce que tu fais de tes nuits et avec qui.  
-Là c'est plutôt l'après-midi... Ouch.''_

_Un français fatigué venait de prendre une mesure désespéré contre son ami d'enfance et de le frapper au visage pour l'empêcher d'énoncer d'autres âneries._

_''-Donc, repris le plus vieux grec, tu n'as pas besoin de te sentir obliger de me cacher ce que tu fais, je ne compte pas juger toutes tes actions. Même si je ne suis pas sûr de comprendre l'intérêt de changer de compagnie toutes les nuits.  
-Mais bien sûr ! S'exclama le scorpion. Je sais ce qu'on va faire ce soir.  
-On a déjà quelque chose de prévu ce soir, rappella le maître des glaces.  
-Changement de programme, on emmène les frangins en boite pour qu'ils se rabibochent.  
-T'en a d'autres des idées foireuses comme ça ?  
-Mais c'est parfait voyons ! Ils passent du temps ensemble, l'alcool les aidera à se parler ouvertement, et s'il leur prend l'envie de se mettre sur la tronche, ils auront qu'à danser pour se défouler. Peut-être même qu'on trouvera une copine pour Saga, ça le déridera un peu.''_

_Les deux gémeaux l'observèrent avec un air désabusé tandis que Camus levait simplement les yeux au ciel._

_''-Vous auriez l'air malin vous-deux dans un endroit pareil, rétorqua Kanon.  
-On se mêlerait parfaitement au paysage, on vérifierais juste que vous ne vous entretuiez pas.  
-Et en attendant tu tiendras la chandelle à Camus qui se fera draguer toutes les deux minutes.''_

_Le gardien du huitième temple envoya un regard meurtrier à son comparse._

_''Une super sortie entre mâles hétérosexuels. Tu n'as même pas besoin de sortir du sanctuaire si tu veux draguer Milo, je suis sûr que plein de chevalières seraient ravies d'un rendez-vous avec toi, Sheena par exemple.''_

_Une flopée de prospectus oubliés fut envoyée sur l'ancien marina._

_''-C'est bon j'ai compris, ferme la.  
-Toujours aussi fier de ton idée de sortie à la con?  
-J'essaie juste de t'aider à arranger tes relations avec ton frère de la façon la plus simple possible, c'est pas de ma faute si on est pas tous hétéros !_

_Un grand silence suivit ses derniers mots. Le scorpion regrettant immédiatement de les avoir prononcés. Les trois plus jeunes échangèrent des regards paniqués avant d'observer leur aîné en silence. Il était aussi possible que le dragon des mers soient en train d'engueler télépathiquement son comparse pour ce coming-out non désiré à son frère.  
Saga lui-même avait l'esprit bien loin de là. Toutes ces piques lancées, ces blagues douteuses sur leurs sexualités, très clairement il avait été démasqué._

_''-Depuis quand vous le savez ? Prononça-t-il difficilement.  
-Depuis le sanctuaire sous-marin tout ce temps seul sous la flotte ça donne à réfléchir.  
-Je sais pas trop, depuis toujours ?''_

_Camus se contenta de hausser les épaules.  
Ainsi donc c'était si évident depuis tout ce temps alors que même lui ne l'avait pas réalisé aussi vite._

_''-Les autres sont au courant ?  
-Je pense que demander qui n'est pas au courant irait plus vite.''_

_Saga soupira avant de se laisser tomber sur sa chaise et de se prendre la tête dans les mains._

_''-Pourquoi vous ne m'avez rien dit ?  
-Parce qu'on pensait que tu le prendrais mal et vu ta réaction, on avait raison.  
-Comment je suis censé prendre le fait que vous vous moquer de moi depuis tout ce temps ?  
-On ne se moquait pas de toi, on faisait ce qui était mieux pour nous. Tout ne tourne pas autour de ta petite personne Saga.''_

_Les yeux du plus jeune gémeau s'était emplis d'agacement et de rage. L'autre releva immédiatement le visage et déclara froidement:_

_''-Même quand c'est moi le sujet de conversation tu trouves le moyen de me traiter d'égocentrique.  
-Mais ce n'est pas toi le sujet de la conversation bordel !''_

_Le scorpion se plaça stratégiquement entre les deux frères pour les empêcher d'en venir aux mains.  
Une lueur de compréhension traversa le regard du français._

_''C'est parce que vous ne parlez pas de la même chose.  
-Et de quoi tu parlais exactement Saga alors ?' '_

_L'aîné des jumeaux eu un moment d'hésitation. S'ils n'étaient pas au courant alors il n'avait pas besoin de leur dire._

_''-Ça suffit, déclara Milo, j'en ai ras le bol de vous deux, alors vous allez bien gentiment vous dire yeux dans les yeux ce que vous ne voulez pas vous partager. Vous ne pouvez pas repartir sur des bases saines si vous vous mentez toutes les deux minutes !  
-Très bien.''_

_Le gardien du troisième temple pris une longue inspiration avant de lâcher._

_''-Je parlais du fait que j'étais attiré par les hommes et que vous sembliez tous au courant.  
-T'es gay ? S'étrangla son frère.  
-Oui.''_

_S'en fut trop pour le plus jeune qui partit dans un grand éclat de rire, rapidement accompagné par le scorpion. Le verseau se contenta de sourire._

_''-Je peux savoir ce qu'ils y a de drôle ?  
-On n'était pas au courant pour toi, on pensait même que t'étais hétéro et donc personne n'osait faire son coming-out face à toi.  
-Vous avez donc si peu confiance en moi ?  
-C'est pas ça, mais imagine un peu que t'avais été contre et que ça arrive jusqu'à Shion et la déesse qui ne sont pas forcément pour non plus. Les règles du sanctuaire sont déjà archaïques sur la plupart des choses, on a pas énormément envie de se faire exécuter parce qu'on couche avec autres choses que des femmes.  
-Je n'avais pas vu ça sous cet angle.  
-Ça fait longtemps que tu t'en es rendu compte ?  
-Depuis qu'on est tous revenus.  
-Alors c'est normal, t'es encore paumé. Pensez aux problèmes que ça pourrait t'attirer, ça vient après.''_

_Le scorpion afficha une grimace à cette mention. Les mauvais souvenirs remontaient rapidement. Une escapade en amoureux loin du sanctuaire avec Camus il y a plusieurs années qui avait mal tourné. Un groupe d'adultes avait surpris un baiser fugace et avait alors roué de coups les adolescents. Il ne sais pas comment ils s'en seraient sorti s'ils n'avaient été que de simple mortels dépourvu de cosmos. Toujours en est-il que cette expérience avait sérieusement refroidi le verseau pour exprimer leur affection en public, même en dehors du sanctuaire.  
Le français s'autorisa tout de même à placer une main sur l'épaule de son amant en le voyant se tendre. Geste qui n'échappa pas au regard de Saga._

_''-Vous étiez ensemble depuis tout ce temps, réalisa-t-il.  
-Ouaip, depuis qu'on a compris tous les deux la notion d'amour avec un grand A, répondit Milo avec un sourire idiot.  
-Franchement je ne comprends pas comment personne au sanctuaire ne s'en est rendu compte avant, ça crève les yeux. Au sanctuaire sous-marin, Poseidon vous aurait déjà mariés.  
-Il n'aurait rien de mieux à faire ?  
-Pas vraiment, on tourne vite en rond là-bas. Remarque si vous le lui demandiez, je suis sûr qu'il accepterait de le faire. Il s'est donné le défi d'être la divinité la plus apprécié tous sanctuaires confondus.  
-Il n'aurait pas de mal à se mettre les chevaliers dans la poche.  
-Oui mais les spectres sont plus nombreux et savent où est leur loyauté donc c'est perdu d'avance pour lui.  
-Bon !''_

_Le scorpion se leva soudainement de sa chaise, l'air déterminé._

_''On ne change plus nos plans pour ce soir, poursuivit-il. Allez-vous préparer et on se retrouve directement là-bas avec les autres.''_

_Il tira alors sa révérence, ainsi que le verseau par le bras, laissant les jumeaux seuls. Le plus jeune poussa un soupir à fendre le cœur avant de se diriger vers sa chambre, suivi de près par son aîné._

_''-Et donc quels sont nos plans pour ce soir.  
-On va en boîte.  
-Je croyais que c'était déjà ce qu'on devait faire avant toutes ces révélations.  
-Non avant il voulait que je t'emmènes dans un endroit remplit d'hétéros. Alors que là on rejoins les autres dans une boite LGBT pour être sûr de pas se faire emmerder par des gens bourré qui n'apprécirait pas avec qui on couche.  
-Je ne compte pas coucher avec qui que ce soit et comment ça les autres ?  
-Et bien tu resteras dans un coin à noyer ton chagrin dans une boisson sans alcool et à repousser tous les gens qui t'abordent. Et les autres c'est à peu près la totalité des chevaliers d'or.  
-Je doute que tant de gens voudront l'aborder. Mais combien sommes-nous à...?  
-On a la même tête, alors crois moi quand je te dis que tu vas attirer les regards. Et pour être plus simple, il y a seulement Aiolia qui aime uniquement les femmes, après on est pas vraiment sûrs pour Shion et Dokho. Ah et Shaka est asexuel, mais ça compte pour notre camp aussi.''_

_L'ancien marina fouilla longuement dans son placard pour en extirper une pile de vêtements qu'il tendit à son frère. Ce-dernier voulut protester mais fût coupé avant même d'avoir ouvert la bouche._

_''-Toi et moi savons pertinemment que tu n'as aucun vêtement pour ce genre d'occasion alors soit gentil et enfile ça.  
-Ça faisait bien longtemps qu'on ne s'était pas prêté de vêtements.  
-Ne t'inquiète pas, je ne compte pas aller piocher dans tes toges.  
-Es-tu en train de critiquer mes goûts vestimentaires ?  
-Possible.''_

_Il avait lâché cette phrase avec un grand sourire taquin, le genre qu'il n'avait pas adressé à son aîné depuis des années._

_OoOoO_

_L'air s'était enfin raffraichi avec l'arrivée de la nuit, un son de musique étouffé sortait vaguement du bâtiment, et une file de personnes attendait patiemment son tour de rentrer dans l'édifice.  
Un groupe d'hommes aux couleurs de cheveux atypiques guettait l'arrivée de leurs amis retardataires pour pouvoir rejoindre la queue._

_''-Alors, t'as convaincu qui d'assez singlé pour venir avec nous ? Interrogea le cancer.  
-Lia', il a changé de bord depuis la dernière nuit que vous avez passé ensemble, répondit Milo avec l'expression la plus neutre possible.  
-Ça a intérêt à être une plaisanterie, intervint Aphrodite d'une voix d'outre-tombe.  
-Et bien ça alors, coupa un nouvel arrivant. Si j'avais su qu'il y avait autant de beaux mecs de notre bord chez Athéna, j'aurais revu ma loyauté bien avant.  
-Franchement Eaque, avec tous les âneries que tu sors je me demande comment tu as encore ton poste de juge.  
-Va savoir.  
-T'as quand même pas invité les juges des enfers?''_

_La fratrie infernal se tenait, en effet, près d'eux. Un garuda ravi à la vue des chevaliers, une wyvern à la recherche d'un visage précis et un griffon indifférent._

_''-Je n'imaginais pas que vous aussi ne pouviez pas vous afficher ouvertement face à votre divinité, confia le chevalier du sagittaire.  
-Bien sûr que si on le peut, on peut même ramener n'importe qui. Pas vrai, Rhada'?  
-La ferme, ou je te débarrasse de tes œuvres d'art qui ont survécu.  
-En parlant de ça, ils ne sont pas là les gémeaux ?''_

_En quoi ça peut t'intéresser ? était la réponse que la plupart des guerriers voulurent donné. Milo, quant à lui, n'allait pas lui dire qu'ils ne tarderaient pas à arriver. Les jumeaux n'auraient pas besoin d'un ancien ennemi dans leurs pattes lorsqu'ils essaieraient d'avoir une conversation importante._

_''-Saga ne fait pas chez les hommes et Kanon préférait la compagnie d'une femme ce soir, se contenta de déclarer le suédois.''_

_Les juges ne ratèrent pas l'éclat de rage qui traversa fugacement le regard de leur aîné._

_''-Dommage, soupira le népalais. Je suis censé faire tomber qui dans mes filets maintenant ?''_

_Comme pour répondre à ses questionnements, deux hommes s'ajoutèrent au groupe._

_-Désolé du retard, Saga a décidé d'être pointilleux sur ce qu'il allait mettre.  
-Faire bonne impression, ça te dit quelque chose ?  
-On sort juste en boite, tu n'es pas en train de rencontrer la famille de ton petit copain.  
-Peut-être bien que si, qui sait ? Taquina Eaque.  
-Qu'est-ce que vous fichez ici vous ? Et ne t'approches pas de mon frère.''_

_Tandis que l'ancien Marina cherchait des noises, Saga eu tout le loisir de sentir les regards de ses pairs braqués sur lui._

_''-Alors comme ça tu étais des nôtres depuis le début, constata doucereusement Aphrodite. Maintenant ils nous faut plus de détails.  
-C'est-à-dire ?  
-Tu préfères uniquement les hommes ou aussi les femmes ? Ou peut-être aucun des deux? Ou alors au-delà des frontières du genre ?  
-Et est-ce une attirance amoureuse ou sexuelle ? Renchérit Shura.''_

_Le pauvre gémeau était complètement perdu au milieu de toutes ces différenciations et tenta de répondre de son mieux:_

_''-Une totale attirance pour les hommes uniquement.''_

_Plusieurs personnes râlairent et des billets furent passés à Ayoros qui affichait un grand._

_''-Vous avez vraiment pris les paris sur la sexualité d'un de vos pairs ? Questionna le spectre du griffon, haussant un sourcil.  
-On s'occupe comme on peut.''_

_Pendant leurs multiples discussions, la file devant eux avaient fini par avancer et c'était finalement leur tour de pénétrer dans le bâtiment.  
Des spots stratégiquement placés dans différents espaces projetaient des lumières multicolores, un bar croulait sous les commandes et était à peine visible à cause de la masse de clients. La piste de dance était encombrée de personnes sobres et éméchées s'agitant sur la dernière musique de l'été.  
Saga amorça un mouvement de retraite mais fut rapidement arrêté par Camus, une pointe sadique dans le regard._

_''-Il est trop tard pour reculer maintenant, alors tu vas te réconcilier avec ton frère ce soir pour que Milo arrête de se faire du mauvais sang sur votre cas. Et dans l'optique où vous n'arriverez pas à le faire, je vous gêlerais tous deux face à face et vous resterez ainsi jusqu'à la total résolution de vos conflits. Est-ce bien clair ?  
-Tout à fait.  
-Camus, tu viens danser ?''_

_La question était réthorique et le français se faisait déjà tiré par le bras jusqu'au lieu de danse. Le reste du groupe s'éparpilla bien vite, ne laissant que les jumeaux et les juges. Le plus jeunes des derniers dévorait d'ailleurs l'aîné des premiers du regard._

_''-Vous comptez rester plantés là toute la soirée ? Questionna dubitativement le plus jeune grec.  
-Rhada' n'aime pas la musique, Minos se ferait trucider par son procureur préféré s'il flirtait trop avec quelqu'un, donc ils sont bien capables de rester là. Moi il me manque juste un partenaire de danse._

_Sourire charmeur en direction de Saga pour tenter de lui faire passer un message._

_''-Minute, c'est toi qui nous a forcé à venir avec toi pour passer du temps entre frères et maintenant tu comptes nous planter dans cette boîte pourrie ?  
-C'est exactement ce qu'on compte faire avec Saga, alors bonne soirée.''_

_L'ancien marina traîna son aîné à sa suite sans attendre de réponse sous les regards ébahis des spectres._

_''-T'as fait quoi à Kanon pour qu'il nous fuit comme ça ?  
-Je pense plutôt que c'est tes avances incessantes à son frère qui l'ont fait partir.  
-Ou il ne voulait juste pas s'afficher face à lui avec toi.  
-D'ailleurs tu m'expliques comment tu réussis miraculeusement à nous emmener dans le club que fréquente les chevaliers alors qu'il y a des dizaines de boites à Athènes ? intervint Minos.''  
-Violate.  
-Ça n'explique rien.  
-Elle sors avec une des chevalières d'argent, lui demander une telle information était un jeu d'enfants.''_

_Le norvégien se retint de s'exaspérer de son plus jeune frère et se tourna vers son aîné._

_''-Je te paye un verre, je sens que la soirée va être longue.  
-Et moi alors ?  
-Tu peux rester sobre ou te payer toi même une boisson hors de prix. C'est toi qui nous a fait venir ici je te rappelle.  
-Rhadaaaaa...  
-Quoi ?  
-Tu me paies un verre si je t'aide à récupérer l'attention de ton dragon pour la soirée.  
-Ne te surestime pas trop.''_

_OoOoO_

_Les deux gémeaux, munis de verres remplis d'alcool, s'étaient posté près d'un mur dans un coin plus calme de la boite. Un silence gené s'était cependant installé entre eux._

_''-Je suis désolé, finit par lâcher le plus jeune.  
-Ce n'est rien voyons, tu ne pouvais pas savoir que je n'apprécierais pas l'ambiance d'ici.  
-Et ça recommence...''_

_Il inspira profondément, se retenant de s'agacer plus contre Saga._

_''-Ce que je voulais dire c'est que je suis désolé de t'avoir rendu barge, fait développer une autre personnalité et d'avoir voulu te faire tuer Athéna.  
-Kanon...  
-Je sais que demander pardon ne va pas annuler ce que j'ai fait mais je n'ai pas vraiment d'autres moyens de me repentir auprès de toi.''_

_L'aîné des gémeaux serra immédiatement son cadet dans ses bras, des larmes perlant aux coins des yeux. Le dragon des mers rendit aussitôt cette étreinte._

_''-C'est moi qui suis désolé, je n'ai pas essayé de comprendre tes problèmes et j'ai essayé de te tuer d'une des pires façons.  
-Heureusement que nous ne sommes que deux, avec un triplé on aurait été foutus de détruire le monde.  
-Ne parle pas de malheur.''_

_Kanon finit sa boisson d'une seule traite, observant son aîné avec un léger sourire._

_''-On a clairement pas encore réparer tous les pots cassés mais c'est un début.  
-Je te promets de ne plus rien te cacher, jura béatement Saga.''_

_Le dragon des mers aurait bien promis la même chose mais il n'était pas sûr de comment l'autre prendrait la nouvelle de l'identité de son compagnon de sommier.  
Il chercha alors machinalement son amant du regard pour le retrouver accoudé à une table en compagnie d'un femme loin d'être moche à regarder._

_''-J'ai un truc à régler ça ne devrait pas être long, tu n'as qu'à aller voir ce que font les autres.  
-Nous étions censé passer du temps ensemble...  
-Juste cinq minutes.  
-Soit.''_

_L'ancien marina le planta donc ici et s'approcha du couple sans aucune gène._

_''-Depuis quand tu fais aussi dans les femmes ? Lança-t-il au blond.  
-La bisexualité n'est pas une option qui t'ai uniquement dédié, repondit sournoisement l'autre.  
-Laisse moi reformuler, ça t'éclate de draguer sous les yeux de ton petit-ami ?  
-Parce que nous sommes ensemble maintenant ?  
-Si ça t'empêche de fricoter avec n'importe quoi alors oui.  
-Je ne suis pas n'importe quoi, merci bien, interrompit la femme. Ma présence n'est clairement pas la bienvenue et je ne suis pas ici pour passer une mauvaise soirée, bonne chance pour régler votre ridicule crise de couple.''_

_Elle partit à grandes enjambées sous le regard furieux de Kanon. La wyvern lâcha un léger ricanements à cette vision._

_''-Qu'est-ce qui te fait marrer ?  
-Le maître des illusions vient de se faire berner comme un débutant.  
-C'était une mise en scène ? Sérieusement t'as rien de mieux à faire ?  
-Pas vraiment, et puis c'était une idée d'Eaque à la base.  
-Évidemment, il attend que j'ai le dos tourné pour pouvoir se jeter sur Saga.  
-Il n'a pas besoin que tu le maternes.  
-Je doute qu'il sache comment le faire avec un mec, alors hors de question de le laisser dans les serres du taré qui te sert de frère.  
-Kanon ?  
-Quoi ?  
-Profite de la soirée et oublie un peu ton foutu jumeau.''_

_Les lèvres de l'anglais s'ecrasèrent alors contre les siennes. Le grec se laissa alors aller, se disant que peut-être son aîné serait capable de se gérer seul pour quelques heures._

_OoOoO_

_Sa tête lui donnait l'impression d'exploser, le simple fait d'ouvrir les yeux lui paraissait impossible.  
Après de longues minutes, il finit par se lever du confortable lit où il était installé. Une aspirine et un verre avait été abandonnés sur la table de nuit proche de lui. La pièce avait un riche mobilier et des tons chauds, les rideaux fermés lui épargnaient la lumière du soleil._

_Saga avait deux problèmes sur les bras: il ne savait pas où il était et avec qui il avait passé la nuit.  
Ses souvenirs de la veille était au mieux flous et au pire inexistants. Beaucoup trop d'alcool pour ce qu'il pouvait boire, une musique particulièrement forte et un partenaire de danse insistant, après ça, le vide total. Ce n'était pourtant pas son genre ce type de déboires. Enfin, voilà ce qu'il récoltait à suivre les idées sougrenues des autres pour se décoincer._

_Le gémeau fouilla rapidement la pièce à la recherche de ses affaires, une chaussette fut malheureusement portée disparue. Aussi absente que son camarade de nuit.  
Son estomac gargouilla, lui rappelant cruellement son besoin de se nourrir. Il était donc temps de quitter cette pièce et de trouver son mystèrieux amant et possiblement de la nourriture.  
La lourde porte s'ouvrit vers la dure réalité et il réalisa mieux sa situation._

_Tout d'abord, la lumière peu naturelle qui occupait les lieux et qui lui était tristement familière. Ensuite la multitude de cosmos violacés qui entourait la zone où il se trouvait. Enfin, le maître des lieux assit dans un fauteuil, une tasse de thé en main, semblant l'attendre.  
Le verre qu'il tenait en main alla s'écraser au sol._

_''-C'est une blague, murmura le chevalier.  
-J'espère que tu comptes rembourser ce verre.''_

_Le dégoût le saisit aux tripes. Il n'avait tout de même pas couché avec ce type. De toutes les personnes possibles... Kanon ne lui pardonnerai jamais ça. Pas avec cet ennemi en particulier, pas après leur combat._

_Rhadamanthe posa sa boisson sur une table basse._

_''-Calme les pulsions meurtrières cosmos si tu ne veux pas voir débarqué toute l'armée des enfers ici.  
-J'ai vraiment passé la nuit avec...''_

_Le formuler était au dessus de ses forces._

_''-Il semblerait, oui.''_

_Les gémeaux s'étaient juste réconcilier et l'aîné avait réussi à commettre une action infâmes dans les heures qui suivaient.  
Comme pour remuer le couteau dans la plaie, son cadet se matérialisa à ses côtés, un air inquiet collé au visage._

_''-Alors tu étais là, bordel Saga ça fait des heures que je te cherche. Préviens moi la prochaine fois que tu découches.''_

_Saga ne se demanda même pas comment son frère avait pu se téléporter au milieu des enfers sans le moindre problème. Il ne ressentait que de la honte pendant que l'ancien Marina étudiait les alentours d'un air circonspect._

_''Tu as vraiment couché avec un juge des enfers, réalisa-t-il.  
-Crois-moi bien que ce n'était pas voulu.  
-Il t'a forcé ?''_

_Le cosmos de Kanon s'enflamma dangereusement à cette idée._

_''-Non non, mais je ne vois pas comment j'ai trouvé l'envie de le faire avec lui même l'emprise de l'alcool.''_

_Qui voudrait de quelqu'un avec un monosourcil pareil ? C'est peut-être pour ça qu'il avait bu autant la veille: pour faire passer la pilosité faciale._

_''-Kanon, je suis désolé de t'avoir inquièté et d'avoir trahis ta confiance en passant la nuit avec lui.  
-Ça va, il y a pas mort d'homme non plus.  
-On parle tout de même de l'homme qui t'a fait te suicider pour le tuer et que j'ai stupidement choisi pour une histoire sans lendemain.  
-Pardon ?!''_

_Le dragon des mers lança un regard d'incompréhension à son amant qui paraissait aussi perdu que lui._

_''-Tu as bu à quel point hier pour penser que t'as couché avec Rhada'?  
-Assez pour ne me souvenir de rien.  
-Et donc qu'est-ce qui t'as fait penser que c'est avec lui que tu as passé la nuit ?  
-C'est la première personne que j'ai croisé ici et il était installé comme s'il y habitait.  
-Je suis venu simplement parce que Kanon te cherchait et que la possibilité que tu te trouves ici était non-négligeable, contra immédiatement la wyvern. J'attendais que quelqu'un sorte de la chambre pour confirmer cette théorie.''_

_De nouvelles questions apparurent dans l'esprit du gémeau. Qui était alors le propriétaire des lieux ? Comment Kanon avait-il deviné qu'il se trouvait ici ? Et depuis quand la wyvern était aussi proche de son frère?  
Il posa un regard inquisiteur sur son cadet._

_''-Je peux savoir pourquoi tu es proche d'un spectre d'Hadès ?  
-Parce qu'ils sortent ensemble, intervint un nouvel arrivant.''_

_Eaque du Garuda débarqua à son tour, un sac de courses à la main qu'il posa négligemment sur la table._

_''-Vous m'expliquer la réunion Tupperware au milieu de mon salon?  
-On cherchait Saga et on s'est dit que c'était toi qui l'avait enlevé.  
-Nous avions raison d'ailleurs.  
-Promis je ne lui ai rien fait qu'il ne voulait pas.  
-Ça reste à prouver.''_

_Le juge pris un air particulièrement innocent après cette accusation._

_''-Tu me blesses Kanon, je pensais que tu m'avais en meilleure estime.  
-C'est avant que tu ne te mettes en tête de te taper mon frère.  
-Je n'ai pas émis d'objection quand tu as commencé à fréquenter Rhada' sur une base régulière à ce que je sache. Puis de toutes façons, on a rien fait, on s'était à peine embrassés qu'il s'est endormi. Il ne tient pas l'alcool à un point, c'est peu croyable.  
-Donc nous n'avons rien fait ensemble ?  
-On a juste dormi ensemble dans le sens le plus littérale du terme.''_

_Le népalais remarqua soudain le tas de verre briser au sol._

_''-Putain Kanon, je croyais que tu avais promis d'arrêter de casser mes affaires. C'est un des verres que j'ai sauver de la révolution française.  
-Alors cette fois ce n'est pas moi. Et c'est quoi ton problème d'amasser des objets historiques dans un endroit où ils pourraient être détruits à chaque guerre sainte ?  
-Il y a eu plus de dégâts avec toi en deux jours que durant les deux dernières guerres.  
-C'est moi qui ai brisé ce verre, avoua Saga.''_

_L'expression du brain d'adoucit immédiatement et il répondit d'une voix mielleuse._

_''-Ce n'est pas si grave, j'en ai d'autres. Bon ce n'est pas le tout mais j'avais prévu un petit déjeuner et vous n'êtes pas invités, les reptiles.''_

_Il traîna alors les dragons hors de chez lui, non sans leur claquer la porte au nez._

_''-Il lui arrive quoi exactement ?  
-Il est amoureux et entame sa parade nuptiale.  
-Misère...''_


End file.
